redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Arvanna the Rogue
--LordTBT Talk! 03:03, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Halloo there! hello! i'm Ferretmaiden, but all me freinds call me Meeka! if you want to learn how to make a cool avata(the picture thing in the corner) go to my userpage! wanna be freinds? whats yore character theme song?--Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 01:39, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Welcome to Redwall Wiki! Welcome to Redwall Wiki! I am Bluestripe the Wild and I want to be your friend.If you want to be my friend, leave a message on my talk page. Please read my fan fiction and essays. For great art, go to Sambrook's page. For awesome fan fictions, go to Shieldmaiden's page. If you need anything, do not hesitate to ask me. I hope we become great friends. Bye!--Bluestripe the Wild For Salamandastron! 02:44, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Hey there! I saw that you like Rascal Flatts, same here! and you like L''ittle ''B''ig ''T''own, (Or LBT), I've heard Carrie Underwood and Taylor Swift(cuase my sister listens to them), I also like Apocalyptica(a Celtic band, they are AWESOME!). I am yet to see the X-men trilogy, I've seen X-men Origins:Wolverine, which chronilogicly take place before the trilogy. I've read the Inheritance cycle. I've seen Shawshank Redemption, but not all of it, I have seen the 1 transformers countless time, and the 2 transformers 2 times, and I've seen Marley and Me. I am trying to collect swords, but mine only consists of a Marine sword, a german dress sword, two machetes, and a seal hunting/skinning knife(I think it is seal). My favorite actors are(Wow I'm ranting) are John-Rhys-Davies, Orlando Bloom, Vigo Mortenson, Hugh Jackman, Mogan Freeman, Shia LaBeuof, Dominic Monahogen, Billy Boyd, and Harrison Ford, oh and Sean Connery, plus Dennis Quaid along with Arnold Schwarzenegger. favorite actressess, Reese Witherspoone(she was a good actoeress!)< and Lindsay Lohan(Parent Trap and Freaky Friday, perfect acting!), and the mom from Freaky friday(I know, these were from movies that girls usually watch, but my mom and and sister were watching, them, and I had nothing better to do, DO NOT MAKE FUN OF ME FOR THIS! ANYONE!!!), wow, this is a long message, uuuuh, yeah, could you check out My fan fics? and also, just check out my page, well, seeya! and I hope that ye have a good time here on the Wiki!--Altayr the Assassin Some call the One of Shadows! colection Wow, I hope to collect midevil weaponry too! My dad gave me a start, letting me keep his short sword from the Cinderella Castle in Disney World in my room. I just recently bought a really cool looking dagger. I hope to see u on a lot. -- The Hunted One Turn not against me! 18:20, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Hi! Hello, Arvanna the Rogue. I see you've been here for quite awhile but I haven't seen you around. So you collect swords and daggers? I have a Swiss Sig 57 bayonet and a bunch of wooden practice swords aren't authentic though :P, I also have a set of heavy duty plastic ones. I've seen most of the movies on your list too, I like most of all the 1st ''X-Men, Finding Nemo, The Dark Knight, Wall-E, and Bolt. The fox & the Hound wasn't too bad either, even though it's a kids show. Oh, and I've read the Silverwing trilogy too! I love those books. --Neildown60px| Semper fi 03:57, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Normally, I wouldn't come over and greet new people -shy=, but since you like Fall Out Boy too, I can at least welcome you. So, er...hello?-----Clockworthy Redwall's Hero 13:14, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Oh, I see. Awesome! I'm collecting WWII army gear. I've always been fascinated with the subject so I started collecting. Right now I have a helmet, rucksack, oil gun, and a bayonet very much, but I'm getting there. Nice! There's an antique shop in my town that has a small selection of swords, I'd like to buy one but I don't know if my parents would let me :/. Yeah, Finding Nemo is awesome! Dory has to be the best character in it. Hmmm, I've heard of the Eragon Cycle, but I haven't read it. I hear it deals a lot with magic and I don't really care for that stuff. Have you read Kenneth Oppel's Airborn trilogy? It's the same author that wrote Silverwing. --Neildown60px| Semper fi 14:54, February 7, 2010 (UTC) "The Shawshank Redemption". Aw! I thought the ending to taht was sad! D: --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 02:57, June 13, 2010 (UTC) How's life? You collect swords & knives? Cool. ;) I wish I did. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 19:41, June 27, 2010 (UTC) We? --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 20:01, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Oh, OK. :) You were starting to sound like Venom there for a moment. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 20:06, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Welcome Arvanna the Rogue to Redwall Wiki! H'I 'ope ye 'ave a good time 'ere!-Selra, Fox Warrioress Decisions, decisions:to kill you or not? Good or bad? 03:08, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Im sorry, I really had no idea, again really really sorry. :(. --Ming Don't Make Me Hurt You! 14:29, July 4, 2010 (UTC) :) awesome, and for a person like me who has seen the show only once or twice, thats saying something for me to get them all right. Im more of an NCIS fan. --Ming Don't Make Me Hurt You! 14:54, July 4, 2010 (UTC)